1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a magnetocaloric material, and more particularly, to a transition metal pnictide magnetocaloric material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Much attention has been paid to the potential of transition metal pnictide magnetocaloric materials such as MnAs and MnFePAs for practical use in magnetic refrigerators, heat pumps, and the like, because such materials can provide suitable performance at a desirable cost. However, transition metal pnictide magnetocaloric materials have strong thermal hysteresis and magnetic hysteresis properties.
Thus there remains a need for an improved magnetocaloric material and method of manufacture thereof.